This invention relates generally to machines for severing standing crops from the ground using a plurality of rotatable discs having knives mounted thereon to sever standing crop by an impact action upon rotation of the discs and, more particularly, to an improved mechanism for connecting disc cutter knives to a machine that allows the knives to be easily removed from the rotatable discs and replaced.
Rotary disc cutterbars are well known in the agricultural arts and used in the harvest of a variety of standing crops. A typical disc cutterbar comprises a plurality of cutterheads spaced along the length of the cutterbar. The cutterheads each typically comprise a rotating cutting disc including diametrically opposed cutting blades (though configurations with three or more blades are known) driven by a drivetrain housed within the cutterbar that receives motive power from the prime mover to which the disc mower is attached. For background information on the structure and operation of some typical disc cutterbars, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,323, issued to Campbell, the descriptive portions thereof being incorporated herein in full by reference.
Cutterbars frequently impact rocks and other obstructions in a field which can damage the knives. Further, knives also become dulled by their interaction with the crop and require periodic removal for sharpening or replacement. Knife retention is traditionally accomplished through the use of threaded fasteners which require multiple components and involve time-consuming processes to remove and replace damaged or worn knives. Quick-change knife attachment systems are known wherein the knife is retained by a pin that is held in position by a spring which reduce the part count for the knife connection mechanism. Operating history of spring-actuated quick-change knife attachment systems has shown that knives may be inadvertently released from the rotating cutting discs during operation, especially when the knives strike obstacles such as stones, limbs, or the ground. Significant risk of injury and damage may result from inadvertantly released knives as the cutterheads spin at up to 3,000 rpm.
It would be advantageous to provide a locking mechanism for a quick-change knife attachment system that would prevent inadvertent knife release while continuing to offer a convenient manner to quickly remove and replace a cutterhead knife. Additional advantages would be realized by a locking mechanism that adds no loose parts to the cutterhead to reduce the chance that sub components might be misplaced during knife changes or become projectiles if dislodged from the cutterhead.